1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device applied as a helping device for the spine system
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention
A technical problem solved by the invention is a construction of a device for the spine system in order to make possible the placement of segments on the body by using segments with numerous protruding elements, bulges, recesses, grooves, and engravings, or for fastening a series of segments, placed in a casing, with fastener straps to the spine of a person during walking, working, etc.